Une dernière nuit
by Tooran
Summary: Seamus. Une explosion nocturne. Le lit de Dean. Et une dernière nuit pour s'autoriser à rêver, avant d'à jamais se résigner.


**Bonjour bonsoir~**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma première contribution au fandom HP, que je squatte pourtant depuis un bon moment~**

 **J'espére que cette courte fic vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^w^**

* * *

Ça avait commencé par une explosion.

Un gros BOUM, un nuage de fumée, une odeur de cramé, et un Seamus crachant ses poumons au milieu des débris fumants de son lit.

Oh, les explosions étaient monnaie courante dans la vie du jeune homme. Il avait un véritable don pour ça. C'était juste dommage que ce don se manifeste à chaque fois ou presque qu'il essayait un nouveau sortilège, ou même parfois sans raison. On n'y faisait même plus attention, à force.  
Enfin, sauf quand ça réveillait en sursaut ses camarades de dortoir au beau milieu de la nuit.

Neville semblait occupé à essayer de calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur après une telle surprise, la main sur la poitrine. Ron avait grommelé que "l'abruti d'irlandais" avait de la chance qu'il ne lui fasse pas bouffer sa baguette, et s'était recouché. Harry regardait autour de lui avec un air hagard, les yeux plissés pour voir sans ses lunettes, et les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, lui donnant un air de hibou un peu idiot.

Et Dean... Dean regardait Seamus avec un air blasé, air qui s'adoucit d'un léger sourire devant la mine penaude de l'irlandais. Faisant mine de soupirer, il se décala sur le côté de son lit et ouvrit les draps, invitant sans un mot son camarade à partager la place.  
Seamus eut un grand sourire et le rejoignit en le remerciant chaleureusement, après avoir débarrassé ses cheveux et son pyjama de la suie qui les noircissait. Chacun se recoucha, et le silence retomba sur le dortoir.

Les yeux grands ouverts sur l'obscurité, Seamus contemplait la nuque de Dean, qui lui tournait le dos, tout près de lui. Rapidement, la respiration de son hôte s'était ralentie, approfondie, alors qu'il se rendormait. Et Seamus écoutait, se laissant bercer par le rythme lent et régulier.

Il avait envie de se blottir contre l'autre, de l'entourer de ses bras. Mais il n'osa pas. Avant, il n'aurait pas hésité. Il était tactile, Dean le savait, et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Avant. Mais depuis, les aléas de l'adolescence, les hormones, s'en étaient mêlées. Et depuis, Seamus avait mis un mot sur ce qu'il avait toujours eu conscience d'être au fond de lui sans jamais vraiment réaliser ce que ça impliquait.

Homosexuel. Un mot qu'il trouvait assez intimidant. Ne connaissant aucun autre garçon comme lui à qui se confier sans crainte, il n'avait osé en parler à personne. Même pas à Dean. Surtout pas à Dean. Peur que ce soit mal reçu. Il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter un rejet de sa part. Parce qu'il l'aimait. A sens unique, il le savait, mais il l'aimait quand même.

De toute manière Dean sortait avec Ginny. Ce n'était pas grave. Seamus appréciait la rousse malgré la pointe de jalousie qui lui pinçait le coeur, et il souhaitait à son meilleur ami tout le bonheur du monde. Même si ce n'était pas avec lui.

Tant pis. Le spécialiste en explosions n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Dean se retourna dans son sommeil, exposant son visage endormi. Seamus essaya de détailler ses traits dans la pénombre, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Il n'avait jamais été d'un naturel contemplatif, mais Dean était l'exception. Dean était l'exception pour beaucoup de choses.

Seamus savait que son lit serait réparé d'ici la nuit suivante, alors il profita de son mieux de cet instant. Inspirant l'odeur de Dean qui imprégnait les draps, écoutant sa respiration lente et régulière, et frissonnant lorsque l'autre effleurait sa peau en bougeant dans son sommeil. Le jeune irlandais voulait profiter de cette nuit. Une dernière nuit où il s'autorisait a rêver après son meilleur ami. Il avait décidé que, le lendemain, il se résignerait enfin.

Personne n'avait besoin d'être au courant. Et personne n'avait besoin de savoir que l'explosion de son lit était, pour une fois, volontaire.

C'est avec quelques larmes au coin des yeux, mais le sourire aux lèvres, que Seamus finit par s'endormir, sa main effleurant celle de Dean sans oser la prendre.


End file.
